prometheus_entertainmentfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3- "The Chase."
Outbreak Season 2, Episode 3- "The Chase." The episode opens with the camera passing over the scene of devastation from the end of last episode. The camera then zooms in on Daniel, Greg and Gerald in the water, having jumped off the back of the sinking boat, which is now grinding into a helicopter wreck with a sickening rending of metal. The three of them all seem quite capable of swimming in the storm addled waters. The three are surrounded by other helicopter wrecks in the shallow water, and they decide, with Daniel's insistence, to swim off to the east, using the wrecks as cover from the military in order to get onto the beach. The camera cuts to the other survivors. Joe spies a mostly intact helicopter wreck on the beach and decides to go for it to see what he can loot, only for him to run towards the section of Zach's wall that explodes as a tank shell hits it, though Joe manages to avoid most of the flying dust and debris, as do the rest, though there are a few scratches and bruises here and there. Harken is about to be hit by a piece of debris right in the face, but then another piece hits it, and knocks most of it out of the way, though Harken is still a little hurt. That is when the military come pouring through the hole in the wall, after decamping the APCs on the beach, as they point the beams of light from their rifles and demand that the group get on their knees and surrender, though Zach, Harken and Joe are the only ones who can do so, as Leviathan and Norman are unconscious and Carter is incapacitated by the pain of the injury from the rotor blade, though conscious enough to scream obscenities at everyone. Zach and Joe both get onto their knees as ordered, whilst Harken starts yelling at the soldiers, telling them that he is one of them, they have no right to turn on him, and that his beef is with Simms, not them. A soldier responds that he has been infected and needs to get on his knees, with Harken takes offence at and draws his rifle. Whilst there is a stand off, with no shots yet fired, Joe decides to try and dive into the helicopter. Just as the soldier pointing a rifle right at him is about to fire, Zach uses his power to turn the rifles of the soldiers around him into nerf guns, just as the soldier fires at Joe, hitting him square in the chest... with a nerf bullet. Joe scrambles into the helicopter, taking a pistol from a dead soldier inside. Harken uses the confusion created as Zach effectively disarms a mass of weapons by fighting back, though he doesn't use lethal force against his fellow soldiers, instead, he seems to dispatch them with almost impossible ease, as he flings the soldiers about into each other. Whilst Joe is taking cover and Harken fighting back, Zach's own bizarre form of attack is barely obvious as he remains on his knees with his hands in the air, his waggling fingers the only indication that his power is being used. Zach's tactic is only partially effective however, as when he alters the assault rifles, the soldiers start drawing pistols. He does turn some of them into cap guns, but not before Harken is shot repeatedly; though the ammunition is non-lethal, it still doesn't drop Harken like it probably should, as he keeps running and battering his way through soldiers, including the one nearest to Joe. Zach cannot only transmute the weapons he sees, and two soldiers escape him as they pursue Harken and continue shooting him as he runs for the tail of the helicopter wreck and tries to take cover. Zach turns his attacks upon the remaining tanks shooting at his wall and with the capacity to easily kill his friends and allies, turning two of the tanks into giant, coin-operated supermarket versions of them. Three soldiers surround him, and one grabs him and immobilises him, as another readies to put him into cuffs. Zach manages to use sleight of hand in order to move his fingers just slightly enough to gesture behind the soldiers as he says “I could really use Knuckles about now.” Out of the ground, comes Zach's dead ex-sidekick, Knuckles... or rather, a moving facsimile of him, made out of earth. He picks up the three soldiers around Zach and flings them through the air. Zach sees other soldiers dragging along the unconscious Norman, Leviathan and a swearing Carter towards an APC on the beach. Carter fights his way out of the hands of one of the soldiers, and dives into the sea, Leviathan opening his eyes, throwing a soldier onto his bottom and following suit. Whilst Carter struggles in the water due to the pain of his injuries, Leviathan's body instantly morphs into an aquatic form, as he sprouts gills, webbed digits and fins, grabbing his friend and carrying him through the water quickly. Zach sees Norman getting dragged dangerously close to an APC and orders Knuckles to 'save Norman.' Knuckles tears his way through more soldiers, getting to Norman, only to get hit by a tank shell and flung into the ocean... the blast seems to leave Norman miraculously unharmed, however. Joe crawls out of the helicopter with his pistol, and looks to his right, to see a heavily injured Harken leaning against the tail, as shots rip around him. Joe reaches out and takes Harken's power, and uses the pistol to shoot the two soldiers with still functional pistols shooting at Harken. He takes them out with ease, amazed at his own ability, for a moment. The nearest APC then turns its mounted machine gun towards them. From the radios of the nearest fallen soldiers indicate the rage of General Simms, as his hardware is being destroyed, his captives escaping and now, his men are dying to the stone monstrosity that is Knuckles. He orders them to kill any who don't surrender, which Joe hears clearly. He reaches out his hand to Harken, and tells him to walk with him right in front of the machine gun, and asks him to trust him. However, after Joe has already left Harken to die twice, and the idea is clearly insane, Harken decides to get the hell away, and faults over the helicopter tail. Joe calls to him, mentioning Simms, to stir Harken's hatred, but the soldier responds that Simms isn't here, and decides to cut his losses, due to his repeated injury. Joe looks back in worry, and then resigns himself, walking right in front of the assault rifle which fires... and jams. As this occurs, the armed and hasmat suited General Simms gathers the crew of the defunct tanks together, and lines them along the cliff, even as Zach turns the remaining tank into a giant plastic model. Daniel, Gerald and Greg get to the beach, getting to the opposite side of the helicopter wreck to Joe, the side Harken has just ended up on, as they cower behind, to discuss their next move, very quickly, as the fight is still raging on. Gerald and Greg aren't sure what to do, though Greg is adamant that fleeing is as futile as fighting back. Daniel insists that surrender is their only way, if they fight they die, if they show they are no threat, they might have a chance. To punctuate his point, the three see Harken running across the beach, only to get lethally gunned down by Simms and the men with him on the cliff. Harken is left a bloodied mess. Daniel, Greg and Gerald go out onto the beach and raise their hands in surrender, dropping onto their knees. Carter and Leviathan emerge from the water, seeing this, and use it as a distraction to make a run for it. Knuckles bursts out of the ground near Norman, grabbing him and carrying him away, and some of the APCs now retreating up at the beach fire at him, but do nothing to the construct before it burrows under the ground with Norman. Zach meanwhile heads into the copter wreck and flings himself out of the window out the other side. Joe, now with Harken's newly shown probability manipulation powers after his sudden death, runs back from the APC and it retreats and continues to fire, as no enemy bullet seems able to hit him. He drops onto his back and slides under the raised tail of the helicopter wreck as he aims a bullet down the barrel of the machine gun... and succeeds, hitting the gunner in the face. He comes out of the other side as Zach is scrambling to his feet, and to the two flee together, Carter and Leviathan not far ahead, rather surprised as the stone Knuckles, carrying Norman, bursts out of the ground behind them, and runs after them. They make a run for it, whilst Simms decides to cut his losses, and goes down to the beach with his remaining men to take their three captives. Daniel Anderson is cuffed to a metal chair, within a plastic quarantine tent of large size, as a containment suited doctor beavers around him, and Simms, in his own suit, stands before him. Simms explains that the military realised that the meteorite that split up in Earth's orbit contained and extraterrestial virus, and upon realising that a fragment was going towards the prison, Harken and his squad were sent to try and get the prison staff out, as they didn't have enough time to prioritise prisoners. Unfortunately, the meteorite was coming quicker than predicted, so the 'copter was pulled out, only to be apparently struck by the meteor. As a result, everyone from the island needs to be contained or killed if they won't be contained. He thanks him for his surrender, as the nurse sticks a syringe into his arm and takes a blood sample. The survivors cease their running and Zach uses his powers to make a tunnel in the cliff face as they go inside, staying close to the entrance. Zach sees fives blue balls of fire streak across the sky. As they impact somewhere in the near distance, he hears the scream of the spider and says “Thats not good.” End of episode.